Te protegere
by AdriannyG
Summary: Al caer por el Bifrost Loki aparece en un mundo desconocido donde se encuentra con una joven la cual le resulta muy familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Mi estomago se retorció por la sensación de caer sin rumbo por el Bifrost, solté un grito cuando mi cuerpo termino por caer en tierra firme dejándome un gran dolor, abrí los ojos aturdido y observe mi alrededor, me encontré con la vista de arboles y un cielo estrellado. Me incorpore poco a poco, no tenia idea de que era ese lugar y la vista tan poco distintiva no ayudo en lo absoluto, empece a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, intentare encontrar algún lugar donde recuperarme del todo de mis heridas.

El bosque se veía vivo y a pesar de ser de noche los arboles se veían bastante claros, entre mas me adentre los arboles se veían mas claros y parecían hechos de cristal, en la grama empezaron a aparecer pequeños cristales incrustados, ese detalle me intrigo, ahora me daba mas curiosidad el lugar. Llegue a un santuario hecho de un blanco brillante, ahora todo estaba tan iluminado que parecía de mañana.

Me adentre, el lugar estaba vació, no había ni un alma y habría pensado que estaba abandonado si no fuera porque estaba muy limpio y cuidado. Al principio pensé que podría pertenecer a los habitantes pero descarte la idea ya que no encontré ninguna estatua o algo relacionado a algún dios, entre a un dormitorio que al igual que todo el lugar estaba pulcro, en medio había una cama matrimonial vestida con sabanas de seda color aqua y esponjosas almohadas, en un lado del cuarto había un gran armario blanco y al otro lado había un escritorio.

Me acosté en la cama, solté un suspiro de gusto, la cama era tan cómoda como aparentaba, ya había revisado toda el santuario y no encontré señales de vida, decidí que era buena idea descansar un rato, ya despues pensaría que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mis instintos me despertaron y me hicieron rodar en la cama antes de que una espada se clavara en mi garganta, salte de la cama esquivando la espada, bloquee un ataque usando mis cuchillos. Empuje a mi atacante contra el armario sacándole un quejido de dolor, el sujeto estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados negros, botas altas de cuero color negro, camisa de cuero negra un pequeño peto de oro, una capa negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, hombreras de oro y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos.

¿Quién eres? - Dijo la mujer.

Soy Loki príncipe de Asgard – Me presente sin bajar la guardia.

¿Príncipe? ¿Desde cuando los príncipes se duermen en camas ajenas sin permiso? - Se burlo – A mi no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida.

Lo siento por eso, ahora baja el arma y hablemos – Dije lo mas calmado que pude.

¿Quién te mando? - Exigió saber.

Nadie – Eso mas que calmarla la altero mas.

¡No mientas! - Grito y se lanzo en una estocada que yo esquive, yo la engañe con una ilusión y ella apuñalo al aire, yo la derribe y la sometí - ¿Qué quieres? - Gruño desde el suelo.

Nada – Respondí - ¿Ves? Si alguien me hubiera mandado a matarte ya lo hubiera hecho.

Esta bien te creo, ahora suéltame – Gruño resignada.

Yo la solté y ella se levanto y sacudió su ropa antes de retirarse la capucha, dejando caer su ondulado cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros y dejando ver su piel pálida y ojos verdes, su cara me hizo sentir cosquillas en lo mas profundo de mi cabeza, su cara se me hacia familiar de algún lugar.

¿Quién eres? - Pregunte.

Soy Danaí – Respondió con cierto recelo - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?.

Estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarme y me la encontré – Respondí como si nada y ella se cruzo de brazos.

Claro, eres un príncipe y viniste sin acompañantes de excursión – Dijo con sarcasmo.

NO vine de excursión – Corregí ya perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? - Inquirió con recelo.

Llegue por accidente – Danaí alzo las cejas por mi declaración – Caí por el Bifrost.

¿Y no te pueden devolver? - Pregunto curiosa.

No, el Bifrost esta roto – Aclare – Además, ni siquiera tengo pensado volver todavía.

Hmm – Hizo un sonido comprensivo – Bueno, por lo menos no eres del pueblo – Suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama.

¿Pueblo? - Pregunte mientras la seguía con la mirada, ella se quito el peto, las hombreras y la capa.

Hay un pueblo a 5 días de aquí – Respondió quitándose lo guantes.

¿Qué paso con el pueblo? - Inquirí con los brazos cruzados.

Están locos – Declaro mientras se quitaba las botas y las medias – Son una sociedad liderada por hombres, y tienen costumbres repulsivas. A las niñas de 12 se les somete a un ritual donde se les "prueba" y determinan que son unas mujeres - Los dos hicimos mueca de asco ya que sabíamos a que se refería con"probar" - Y como me resistí me persiguen para matarme – Yo asentí, son unos salvajes.

Bien Loki – Me llamo la atención – ¿Te quedaras aquí?, veo que no tienes donde quedarte así que puedes quedarte aquí – Propuso, yo me sorprendí por tal propuesta – No te iría muy bien alla afuera con esas heridas y no te aseguro una amable bienvenida en el pueblo.

Reflexione un poco mientras que ella me observaba esperando una respuesta, no sabia si realmente debería quedarme, aunque ella parecía no mentir y una parte de mi me decía que lo hiciera.

Esta bien – Declare y ella sonrió.

Bien, sígueme entonces – Ella se levanto y salimos de la habitación.

Danaí era una chica joven, yo le calcularía unos 16 años mas o menos, todavía no podía sacarme de la cabeza de donde la había visto, nunca había visitado este lugar antes, tal vez se parece a alguien que haya visto en Asgard ya que su belleza era comparable a la asgardiana.

Ella me dejo solo en la habitación, era un lugar amplio y muy parecido a la habitación de Danaí solo que las sabanas eran celestes. Use mi magia para asearme y cambiarme de ropa antes de tirarme en la cama, no había dormido mucho.


End file.
